Karkat New Pokemon
by cartoongodness10
Summary: Karkat finds a vulpix with a unquie color scheme and takes it home.
1. Chapter 1

"FUCK ITS RANING" cursed a certain gray alien troll as he came out of the superstore he went to go shopping for food with two medium sized brown bags full of food. This troll was Karkat Vantas He wore his usual get up with a dark coat with a hood covering his face. The rain poured lightly but still was worse to come telling the storm clouds rolling in as if they owned the place. The troll sighed as he was reminded of how his idiot fuckass of a roommate John Egbert took the one and only car they owned to hang out at a party that Dave threw. The being did not mind to walk in fact, the house he and the human shared was a good fifteen-minute walk to the store, and back, but what made Karkat angry was that he didn't bring an umbrella. Gog damn it all.

The troll stopped at a stop sign waiting for any cars to past but none came. He looked both ways before he crossed the street and crossed the other side. The horned alien thought about many things during walks because it was the only time getting away from shitty Nicholas Cage movies and insane fucked up humans and trolls. The clash of a couple metal trashcans falling and the quick movement of a shadow in the alleyway interrupted Karkat thoughts. "THE HELL?" Karkat said aloud as he looked into the alleyway. It was between Goodwill and some coffee shop and looked like it came straight out one of old black and white horror movies where the insane killer or demon or some shitty douche bag trapped the human like that. "WHOS THERE? " Karkat asked in the empty open space. He saw the metal cans that were knocked down but no living thing in sight. Karkat was about to give up and get the hell out of here when he heard a whimper.

It was faint but he was able to catch the sound coming from behind one of the tipped over metal cylinders. He kneeled a bit and found a refrigerator box that looked dry enough and set the groceries bags in it. When the sound got slightly more audible, it was in a shoebox and it sounded like the cry of a small baby animal. Karkat opened the box carefully and his eyes widen when he saw what made the noise. In the box laid a moving bundle of black fur that had a small yet puffy tail, closed ears and eyes, and a muzzle like that of a fox. It looked liked as big as fitting it into the palms of Karats' hands.

Said troll looked around for anybody watching and picked up the small baby carefully and gently. The fox did not move much when the founder of it lifted it and cradled it "WHO THE FUCK WOULD LEAVE A BABY FOX OUT HERE?!" He thought. There was no note or anything explaining why it was left out here. Karkat sighed and put the baby fox animal thing in one of his deep pockets with the zipper he put it in gently and closed the zipper ¾ of the way so the creature could breathe. He picked up his groceries, got up, and walked out the scary ass alleyway with a moving Pokémon he didn't even know. " FUCK ME LIFE' he said


	2. Chapter Two Vulpix point of vie

"FUCK ITS RANING" cursed a certain gray alien troll as he came out of the superstore he went to go shopping for food with two medium sized brown bags full of food. This troll was Karkat Vantas He wore his usual get up with a dark coat with a hood covering his face. The rain poured lightly but still was worse to come telling the storm clouds rolling in as if they owned the place. The troll sighed as he was reminded of how his idiot fuckass of a roommate John Egbert took the one and only car they owned to hang out at a party that Dave threw. The being did not mind to walk in fact, the house he and the human shared was a good fifteen-minute walk to the store, and back, but what made Karkat angry was that he didn't bring an umbrella. Gog damn it all.

The troll stopped at a stop sign waiting for any cars to past but none came. He looked both ways before he crossed the street and crossed the other side. The horned alien thought about many things during walks because it was the only time getting away from shitty Nicholas Cage movies and insane fucked up humans and trolls. The clash of a couple metal trashcans falling and the quick movement of a shadow in the alleyway interrupted Karkat thoughts. "THE HELL?" Karkat said aloud as he looked into the alleyway. It was between Goodwill and some coffee shop and looked like it came straight out one of old black and white horror movies where the insane killer or demon or some shitty douche bag trapped the human like that. "WHOS THERE? " Karkat asked in the empty open space. He saw the metal cans that were knocked down but no living thing in sight. Karkat was about to give up and get the hell out of here when he heard a whimper.

It was faint but he was able to catch the sound coming from behind one of the tipped over metal cylinders. He kneeled a bit and found a refrigerator box that looked dry enough and set the groceries bags in it. When the sound got slightly more audible, it was in a shoebox and it sounded like the cry of a small baby animal. Karkat opened the box carefully and his eyes widen when he saw what made the noise. In the box laid a moving bundle of black fur that had a small yet puffy tail, closed ears and eyes, and a muzzle like that of a fox. It looked liked as big as fitting it into the palms of Karats' hands.

Said troll looked around for anybody watching and picked up the small baby carefully and gently. The fox did not move much when the founder of it lifted it and cradled it "WHO THE FUCK WOULD LEAVE A BABY FOX OUT HERE?!" He thought. There was no note or anything explaining why it was left out here. Karkat sighed and put the baby fox animal thing in one of his deep pockets with the zipper he put it in gently and closed the zipper ¾ of the way so the creature could breathe. He picked up his groceries, got up, and walked out the scary ass alleyway with a moving Pokémon he didn't even know. " FUCK ME LIFE' he said


End file.
